Broken
by Riss Ishtar
Summary: Fear, Pain, Hate,...Bakura..., this is all Ryou seems to know. After Ryou get violently raped, will his Yami help him...or will he hurt him when he needs help most.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I know I have to finish up my other fics but I just felt like writing this one out. I think this fic will replace Rainy Days Never Stay cause I think I moved to fast with that one.

**Title**: Broken

**Rateing**: R

**Pairings**: Mainly B/R and perhaps some YY/Y and M/M in later chapters. I fully intend to write a few lemons for this one, perhaps even a 4 some? I'll let the reviewers decide on that though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own yugioh…yet, so till then I'm stuck just writing fanfics and drawing doujishi.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Fear – **

Fear…

That one simple word described how Ryou Bakura felt. Slowly he made his way down the road to his house, his fear multiplying with each soft footstep he took. He had been held after school by his chemistry teacher because he had fallen asleep in class…something that Ryou Bakura had never done before.

As he walked up his driveway his heart raced, pounding loudly in his chest. 'Bakura will be furious when I get home…' He started to tremble with fear, fear for what his Yami will do to him today. Bakura had always threatened a sever punishment for coming home late. Ryou had just gotten to his door when it opened on it's own.

Even from outside the door, he could see the house was dark, as always. His Yami knew of his fear of the dark, and kept it that way. Suddenly the moving form of his darker half became visible. "Get in here now!" Bakura yelled harshly, reaching a hand out from the darkness and grabbing a handful of Ryou's snowy white hair.

Bakura slammed the door closed after pulling his light in by his hair. He then quickly locked the front door before slamming his hikkari into it. Ryou let out a small yelp as his back was slammed harshly into the hard wood of the front door. "You're late slave, what took you so long to come home!" Ryou flinched before stuttering out his answer in a small voice.

"I…I was…h…held after class b…because…"

Bakura harshly slapped his little light across the face. "Did I give you permission to speak!" Ryou quivered beneath the threatening gaze of his darker half. "Answer me slave!" He snarled.

"N…no…master…y…you didn't." Ryou said, fear evident in his voice.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson now won't I!" The dark spirit grinned, his eyes gleaming with pure enjoyment. Ryou's eyes widened in pure terror. He threw Ryou across the room, the small boy landed on the carpeted floor with a 'thud'.

"N…no! No! Onegai!" Ryou pleaded and he tried to get away from his approaching yami.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakura grabed him by the collar of his school uniform, to keep him from running away. Seizing his exposed throat, he lifted him from the ground, easily pinning him against the wall of the living room. The tomb robber brought one of his knees up to hit Ryou's stomach, before punching his face, sending him to the floor once more.

Ryou screamed every time Bakura kicked his ribs. "Bakura! Please, onegai, stop…stop…please!" Ryou begged the dark spirit as he continued to kick him. "You little fuck!" Bakura kicked harder. A sickening 'crack' was heard as well as Ryou's small whimpers when he broke a rib. He grabed a handful of Ryou's long ivory hair again, bringing the boy eye level.

"You little bitch, you will address me as master! Nothing else slave!"

Crystalline tears spilled from Ryou's soft, chocolate brown eyes. Bakura smiled maliciously as each droplet made it's way down his hikkari's pale cheeks. He leaned over, lapping up each salty tear that spilled out.

"Now you will get an even worse punishment for calling me by my name." Ryou's body shook with his silent sobs, never noticing his yami reach behind himself. Bakura grabed his butterfly knife from his back pocket and quickly flicked it open, exposing the extremely sharp blade. Ryou saw the gleaming blade from the corner of his eye.

"Master, no! Please! I'm sorry! I'll never be late again!" Bakura smiled evilly at his struggling little light. "That's right, you won't." He slid the blade across Ryou's left shoulder, cutting the material of his school shirt as well as the skin underneath. Blood seeped through the thin cut, staining the white material and his alabaster skin. Bakura then began to leave more cuts, one right after another. It seemed like hours before the dark spirit of the ring stopped the torture.

"Now look what you did slave," He cooed venomously. "…you got blood on the floor." Ryou continued to cry silently, his tears mingling with the blood from his busted lip.

"P…please…master…please stop…" He whimpered weakly. Bakura glared at the weak little hikkari, tossing him across the room again. Ryou's head hit the corner of the coffee table and he screamed. It gashed his head, his ivory locks soon soaked in his blood. Ryou cried harder, holding on to the back of his head to try and stop the bleeding.

Bakura was sick of his weak hikari's crying. He walked over to him and punched him hard in the back of the head. Ryou let out a shriek of pain before the blissful darkness of unconsciousness took over his battered body.

tbc

* * *

Riss/sob / oh my poor Ryou, I can't believe I just did that to him. Oh well it will get better for him…maybe, if I feel like it, muah ha ha/ angry Ryou/Bakura fans start to glare at her / Meep! Ok! So I will let them be together geeze, calm down already for Ra's sake! Please R/R Thanks muchies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Riss: Alright, here is chapter 2 for 'Broken' I have to say a Special thank you to my dear friend Jordan-chan for beta reading this for me I love you Jordan-chan! N e who, here is your update so enjoy it k? laters! 

Disclaimer: No own, no sue…please?

Reviewer Thank you 

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

/ Hikkari to Yami mind link / 

Yami to Hikkari

* * *

Chapter 2 -Pain- 

Bliss…

Something that can only come when darkness envelops her gentle arms around you. It is only in this darkness that Ryou Bakura feels safe; safe from the outside world, from the pain, but most of all…from Bakura. It's almost like a dreamless sleep that seems to go on without disturbance from the living world…a hazy dreamless slumber.

But one can only sleep for so long before life beckons it's child to wake. His soft chocolate eyes slowly opened to the sight of his living room.

Blood…

It coated the wall where Bakura held him, as he was cutting the soft skin of his fragile form. Ryou winced as he tried to move. He slowly got to his feet, tired and in desperate need of a shower he limped to the bathroom. He took the stairs slowly, one after another till he reached the soft, plush carpeting of the upstairs-hallway.

His breathing was slightly labored as he made his way down the hallway, blood from newly re-opened wounds trickling their way down his neck and arms. His head throbbed dully as he turned on the bathroom light. He hissed in pain as the light hit his eyes as he slowly reached for the shower faucet, turning on the warm water.

Ryou began to strip. Each article of bloodied clothing slipped from his bruised body, to lie upon the cool, pale blue tiles. Ryou took a glance in the mirror, his eyes brimming with fresh tears that began to mingle with the dried ones from hours ago. His lip was busted, bruising and swollen. A large blackish purple bruise was forming around his left eye, and there were many cuts and bruises along his chest, stomach, and arms.

"What have I done…for him to treat me like this…" he whimpered slightly as he stepped into the warm spray of the shower, the water quickly changing from its pure crystalline color, to a rusted red. He just stood under the falling water, letting it wash away his blood, and relaxing slightly as it massaged his tensed mussels. Ryou began to slowly wash his hair. Blood caked thickly in his snowy white hair, from the wound in his head. He sobbed slightly as the cut in his head opened up again, making him feel light-headed and dizzy.

He sunk to the shower floor, cradling the back of his head gently as he continued to cry softly; the shower blocking all the sounds of his pain and silent suffering.

* * *

Bakura's slim figure was lying stretched out across the dark leather of the couch. His sharp mahogany eyes stared aimlessly at the dry blood that still stained the walls and carpet of the living room. 'Damn hikkari…I'll just have to make him clean this up…it's his blood after all' He smirked slightly. 

Ringing…

The phone rang, once…twice…

"Yeah, hello?" Bakura asked as he answered, slightly annoyed by the noisy ringing.

"Hello there Bakura." A voice purred seductively

"What do you want Marik…" Bakura growled out. Now he really was annoyed. He walked back over to the couch, flopping down onto the cool surface, the leather creaking slightly under his weight.

"Well I'm bored, and Malik's asleep." Marik said in a bored tone as he ran a smooth, tan hand through his pale blond hair. "Wana come over? We can get wasted, I just went to the liquor store last night."

Bakura thought silently "hmm…sounds interesting enough…besides, I'm in a good mood now."

Marik cringed slightly at the thought of what his best friend may have done to his innocent light this time. Bakura only gets in good moods because of two things, one being drinking and the other…was from beating the daylights out of his small counterpart. 'Poor Ryou…' he thought. 'Well at least this will give the poor kid a break for a while. '"So are you coming over or not?" He asked the other yami.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

"Good."

Bakura sighed as he clicked the 'off' button on the cordless phone. After setting the black and white phone back on its matching base, he shuffled his way over to the stairs. He made his way up them quickly, walking onto the soft plush carpeting. He headed down the long hallway to his room. As he made his way closer to his room, the plain, white bathroom door opened slowly, steam floated from behind the door eerily before disappearing into the cool air of the house.

Ryou stepped out from the bathroom, droplets of water occasionally running down his neck and exposed chest, the skin slightly pink from the heat of the water. He held his grip tighter around the small, pale blue towel that was securely wrapped around his slim waist.

Bakura pushed him against the wall, getting him out of his way before looking back with a sneer. "You better clean that mess you made downstairs before I get home from Marik's, got it slave." He continued down the hall, not needing nor caring to hear his pathetic hikkari's small response.

* * *

"Marik…please! Harder!" Malik panted heavily, bucking his hips to meet each one of Marik's thrusts. He begged his dark to go faster and his yami did just that. Marik thrusted harder into his hikkari's tight body. "Marik...pleeeease…ahhh…I…I need"

Marik grinned. "What is it my pet, …tell me what you need"

Knocking…

Bakura pounded hard on Marik's door. "Ishtar open up!"

"Fuck…" Marik grunted out at he pulled out of his hikkari. Malik whimpered at the loss of his lover within him. "I'm coming! Damnit Bakura, stop pounding on the damn door!"

Marik reached the doorknob and unlocked the bolt-lock and chain before opening the door.

"Good evening to you too Ishtar." Bakura grinned as he took in the sight of Marik's nude form. Marik grabed Bakura's hand, dragging him into the small apartment. "What took you so long to get here?" Marik asked as the made their way to the couch Malik sat on.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bakura asked in a knowing voice.

Malik stuck his tongue out at him and pouted. Marik ruffled his hair and laughed as the smaller boy freaked out, quickly trying to tame it. Bakura sat on the couch next to Malik, as Marik made his way to the kitchen to get the alcohol for them.

* * *

Ryou tried and tried to get all of the blood off of the walls and carpet, but some just wouldn't come out, no matter how hard he scrubbed. "Come on…Bakura will surly beat me again if I don't clean it all up…" he whispered quietly to the wall. 

It had been over three hours since his yami had left. '…great, I can't get this stupid stain out, now what?' He pouted at the stubborn wall as he once again began to scrub it.

Creaking…

The door slowly opened as Bakura made his way into the dark house. He stumbled out of his shoes before making his way into the living room. He spotted his hikkari on the floor, still scrubbing the blood from the carpet. He grinned slightly as he silently made his way behind his small light.

Ryou continued to scrub, unaware of his yami. "Well hello there…" Bakura whispered into the small one's ear. Ryou's eyes went wide and he dropped the scrubber into the bucket of water. Bakura grinned at the reaction and seized Ryou by the hair.

He slammed him into the nearest wall, looking into the large, frightened orbs of his counterpart. "Times up bitch!" He slapped Ryou hard across the face. The small one cried out in pain, his vision blurring, and spinning till he hit the ground.

Bakura kick him, over and over against his already bruised and broken ribs. Ryou screamed as two more broke, his body curling into a ball. Bakura smirked at the sight. He reached into his back pocket for his knife, only to find it wasn't there. "Shit…" He looked at the hurting light "Stay where you are worm, I'll be back in a minute to finish the job!" He then ran to get his knife.

Ryou, not hesitating a moment, ran to the front door, opening it quickly before running from the house. Ryou could sense how furious the yami was through their link.

You little runt! Where are you! Bakura hissed.

Ryou grabed the ring and pulled it off from around his neck. He looked at it for a second before throwing it away from him. He continued to run and run till he couldn't anymore. He looked around and found himself in the park. "…Oh…oh no…where am I…" He asked himself slightly, unaware of the lust filled eyes of his stalker.

Ryou leaned against one of the trees for support. The cool night breeze gently caressing his tear stained face. He relaxed slightly, resting his pounding head on the tree's trunk. He almost dozed off when he felt hands around his waist. He tensed. "B…Bakura!"

A cold laugh was all that answered him before he was thrown to the ground, a body quickly straddling his own. Ryou looked up at his attacker, his eyes widening in even more fear. 'It's not Bakura!' He instantly began to struggle. "No! Stop! Please don…!" a knee hit him in the stomach, quickly stopping him from moving and breathing.

"Now be a good little bitch and you'll live to see another day." The man said, a knife gleaming in the moonlight. He undid Ryou's pants, before undoing his own. Ryou started to cry even harder. /Bakura! Bakura! Help me/ he cried desperately through their link. He then remembered he didn't have the ring on. At that moment his attacker thrusted into him, his skin tearing from the force and blood seeping through, dripping down his thighs.

Ryou screamed so hard that he could now taste blood, his throat tearing from such strain on it. His body went limp; he could hear the grunts and moans of his attacker, ripping his innocents from him with each thrust. With a strangled cry his attacker released hard into Ryou's small body. The man then withdrew from the broken body of his victim before running off.

Ryou's eyes clouded over with tears as he lay in a pool of his own blood and his attackers semen.

"…Ba..ku..ra…"

* * *

Bakura's fist hit another wall in frustration and anger. "When I get my hands on that little fucker he'll wish he'd never been born!" Bakura had come down the stairs to 'finish the job' only to find his worthless hikkari missing. He had tried to find him using the ring, but the little one took it off. 

"I swear to Ra he'll want me to kill him when I'm through with him!" He yelled out loud at the empty house. Just as he was about to slam his fist into another wall when the phone rang. 'Who the fuck would call at 1:00 in the morning?'

"Yeah who the hell is this?" Bakura said angrily into the receiver.

"Bakura…"

"Malik? What the hell do you want at this hour!"

"Bakura…I think you need to come over…there is something you need to see…" He said sadly into the phone.

"What? Can't it wait till morning? I have to find my dumbass, useless hikkari!" He said slightly worried for his small light.

"This is about Ryou…we…" His voice cracked "we…found him…in the park in front of the apartment building…"

Bakura froze. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Malik sat the phone on the base, tears falling down his face as he walked back to where Ryou's still form lay on the couch. Marik had gone to get the first aid kit out from the bathroom. Malik sat next to the other hikkari, his hand grasping lightly onto Ryou's smaller one, his thumb rubbing small circles along the skin. 

Malik let the tears fall. /I knew something like this was going to happen…how many times have we tried to get Bakura to not beat Ryou…/

Marik sighed as he made his way back to the couch. He kissed his hikkari's forehead lightly, trying to calm him a bit. I know love…but we can't change how Bakura is…I feel so bad for not being able to stop this…Ryou never did anything to deserve this.

Malik continued to stroke his thumb against Ryou's small hand as Marik cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. A knock was heard from their door. Marik got up and answered the door. Malik heard them talking.

"Where is that little fucker?" Bakura asked harshly.

"He's inside… I need to know what you did to him tonight."

"I smacked him around a bit, broke a rib or two and then the little fucker ran off and threw the ring on the pavement of the driveway." Bakura snorted in annoyance.

"Bakura, is that all? Really man, you need to tell me everything…"

Bakura gave him a strange look. "What do you mean everything? I just told you what happened! I hit him and he ran off…" he stopped his sentence "Marik…what's going on…"

Marik handed something over to Bakura. "What the hell…what is this Marik?" He stared at the torn looking jeans. Blood covered the seat of the pants, as well as semen. He tossed them to the floor, disgust written clearly along his features.

"Those…those are what's left of Ryou's pants…" Marik said angrily. "I'll ask you again…what the hell did you do to him Bakura!" He grabed his friends shoulders and looked him in the eyes " How could you do something like that to him! He's only 15! He's a fucking kid for crying out loud!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" He snarled angrily before realization hit him in the face. "No…no way…you gota be kidding me…"

Marik let go of his friend and his head turned to the side to look at Malik who was on the couch cradling Ryou's unconscious body as he sobbed. " Malik found him on the ground… in the park across the street…he was bleeding so much…" Marik clenched his fists angrily.

Bakura paled, his body began to shake before he ran to the bathroom to vomit. Marik followed him, rubbing his friends back as he continued to vomit. After emptying his stomach of anything and everything he held on to Marik for balance as they walked back to the living room. Ryou's small, fragile body shivered on the couch even though he had three thick blankets covering his nude form.

Bakura made his way over to the couch that Malik and Ryou was on. Malik held Ryou's shivering body closer to his own in a protective manor. He looked over at Marik, who nodded to let Bakura near Ryou. Malik lay the small boy's body back down on the couch before walking over to Marik.

Bakura sat on the couch, taking the spot that Malik once occupied. He looked at his hikkari as one of his fingers ran along the side of his light's bruised and tearstained face. Tears started to form in his own eyes as he looked at how helpless his light was now. Sure he would beat his hikkari…but he never would rape him, not even his worst enemies deserved something that cruel. His breath hitched as he started to cry.

Marik nudged his hikkari's arm gently, motioning for him to sit with Ryou as he made his way over to Bakura. He held on to his dear friends arm as he pulled him from the couch. Malik sat in the empty spot once more as Marik brought Bakura to the bedroom.

'Poor little Ryou…I never thought you would be the one to suffer like this…so much pain for one so young…'

tbc…

* * *

Riss: Wow another chapter done, heh I guess it was about time though ne? 

Ryou/pout/ yeah, about time is right! You take to long to write Rissy.

Riss: Hey I have a life too ya know, school, work, babysitting the creature (little brother xx ), seeing my boyfriend...ect!

Malik: Well at least you finished chapter 2

Riss: Yup /is proud/ and I'm not going too fast nor to slow on this one too, and I'm descriptive too lol

Ryou: a little too descriptive

Riss: Oh now you hush, unless you don't want a lemon with Bakura /smirk/

Ryou/pouts/

Bakura/laughs/ whipped!

Ryou/glares/ that's it, no sex for a week!

Bakura/whines/ what! No! Sorry, please don't be like that…

Riss/giggles/ now who's whipped? Well please R/R everyone Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Riss: Wootness! Chapter three is here at last lol I know it's a bit over due but here it is! I hope you enjoy it and THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed this fic, your kind words of encouragement keeps me writing 

Yugi: Yeah without reviews I doubt she would continue this fic at all lol

Riss: - -; I sooooo would! Er…ok, maybe not…but that's only cause I think I'm not a good writer!

Ryou: You have problems if you think you're a bad writer!

Riss: I know - -;

Well now it's time for the disclaimer…but I don't think I'll do it cause it will just make me cry T.T

N e way, on to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Ryou… _

_…A voice… _

It was calling him ever so lightly, a soft melodic plea for him to wake. But darkness had once more encased his small form within its depths. He reached for the sound of that voice; perhaps if he searched hard enough he could make it out of the inking blackness that blinded him to reality.

Try as he might, the darkness was to strong for Ryou in his weakened state, so he let it once again take control of his broken form…to tired to resist it's charms.

Malik wrapped the blankets tighter around Ryou's body, bringing him closer to himself to offer body heat to the shivering boy. "Ryou…Ryou" Marik said quietly before he sighed as he once again failed in trying to wake his friend. / I think he's getting worse… / he said through the link to his yami. / I don't know what to do now to help him… /

Marik had just gotten Bakura into the room he shared with Malik. / Try what you can dearest…but the rest is for Ryou to pull through. We can only do so much. / Marik sighed, unsure of how to approach Bakura on this situation. Bakura began to pace back and forth muttering to himself.

"What was that?" Marik asked his friend.

Bakura stopped pacing, looking strait at his friend. "I said…that if he would have just staid like I told him to…that all this would not have happened. It's his fault that it happened, he was the one stupid enough to run away."

Marik was a bit shocked. Here his friend's hikkari was in pain after just having his innocents raped from him, and all his yami can think of to say was that it was his fault? Marik was pissed now. His hands curled into a fist before striking Bakura's left cheek. Bakura's body fell to the floor, blood now dripping down his lip from the force.

"How can you say that…Ryou did what he did because he can't even be safe around the one person chosen to protect him! You of all people should know what it's like to have to deal with this! And now you're going to treat him like it's all his fault? That if he would not have run because his yami was going to hurt him, that it would have been better? He tried to get away because of what you were going to do. If you treated him the way you should have then none of this would have happened!

Bakura glared at his friend. He stood back up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Bakura what you don't understand is that all of this is your fault. If you would have never hurt Ryou then he would have never run, there for never got raped."

It hit Bakura like a ton of bricks. 'My fault…all of it…he's right…' He looked at the floor, tears beginning to flood his eyes once more as he remembered why he was so cold and distant to the small one. "You're right…" he whimpered in a small voice. "You're right about all of it…"

Marik walked closer to his friend, lifting his chin to see his face. "I just want to know one more thing…" He hugged his friend close. "Why…why did you hurt him as much as you have?"

Bakura clung onto his friend for support once more. "I was afraid…I was frightened by my feelings, my weak feelings of caring…of…of love!" He took a labored breath as he continued to cry. "…I thought that hitting him would push him away from me, that I wouldn't feel these weak emotions again!" He clung tighter to Marik, his friend rubbing his back in soothing patterns. "I just wanted to forget what happened the last time I opened up to someone…"

Marik held Bakura close, trying to calm his friend down.

Screaming….

Ryou thrashed violently within the blankets. He screamed loudly and cried out for someone to stop. He then pleaded for Bakura's help, tears staining his face once more. Malik yelled for the two yami's to hurry out here.

"What's wrong with him!" Marik asked his hikkari.

"I…I don't know what happened! I let go of him to get another cloth for his forehead and he started to scream!" Malik said franticly.

"Stop! Stop please! Onegai! Bakura help me! Bakuraaaaa!" Ryou continued to thrash around crying and trying to get way from an unseen attacker.

Marik ran to Ryou's side and cradled him close. 'The rape…he's remembering what happened…' Ryou whimpered and shivered in the blankets before he finally began to relax in the other yami's arms. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and blinked a few times. He groaned in pain and lifted a hand up to touch his forehead.

"Where…where am I…?" Ryou asked softly.

Marik smiled down at Ryou, though the small hikkari could not see his face. "Your safe, your with me and Malik. Ryou looked over to the side to see Malik, his expression full of worry and his eyes filled with tears. "You gave us all quite a scare little one."

"All?" He asked, looking up at the oldest of the three darks.

"Yes…all…" Bakura said as he stepped into the light of the dimly lit living room. Ryou looked like a dear caught in headlights. To say he was scared was an understatement. He began to tremble uncontrollably, his teeth chattering with the way he shook. Ryou clung on to Marik like he was life support.

"No…no don't let him hurt me! Make him go away!"

Bakura's heart began to break. 'He wants me to go away…'

Ryou whimpered into the other yami's chest. He clutched Marik's shirt tightly, curling up against him to get away from Bakura and to feel safe. Marik looked at his friend before looking back down at the small hikkari. "Ryou…Ryou calm down it's ok…Bakura won't hurt you."

Bakura walked over to Ryou and sat beside him and Marik. Bakura reached over to move a lock of Ryou's snowy white hair out from his eyes. Ryou flinched when his yami's hand came near him, as if the yami was going to hit him. Bakura looked saddened by Ryou's flinch. He lowered his head and stood back up 'I guess he really wants me to just go away…' He started to walk over to the front door.

Ryou's small hand reached out to grab on to Bakura's, but only managed to brush against for a moment before the yami walked away from him. B...Bakura…wait…" He looked at his yami's back. "I…I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry that I ran…" His breath caught in his chest for a moment before he whimpered " I…I'm sorry that I'm weak…"

Bakura stopped in his tracks, to stunned by his hikkari's words to keep walking.

* * *

Riss: Muah ha ha, tis a cliffy! I'm sooooo sorry for this chappie being so darn late T.T 

Ryou/hugs Riss/ Now, now it's not your fault that school is killing you.

Bakura: Yah it is…she said I couldn't cast her school to the shadow realm, so she has to deal with the hell school now.

Riss: T.T …please R/R. Thanks.


End file.
